Never Leave You
by YumaStar
Summary: Well, I don't know, but what I do know is that I got to save this world, and who live in it, Including you...


This was one of my first stroies I've ever made, took me awile to write it out of my book to the computer *giggles* Its short sweet, pretty cheesy romance. I don't think it was so well now but the storyline is what i liked, so, I hope you like it! Please Read & Review!! By the way, All the chacters were of my head, storyline too. 

* * *

Never leave you

This happen 1 year ago...

I was with my friends coming out of the movies. When we all said good-bye, I saw this strange light in the alleyway...I touched the light and WOOSH, I went into a time warp!!

Then I stopped and I was in the sky, floating, I looked around and then I started to FALL!!! This guy must have heard me screaming because he stopped, looked up, held out his arms and he caught me. Then he fell backwards, we rolled down a hill and he landed on top of me. His eyes were light blue, his hair a deep blue and long. When we got up I said "Thank you" but he was on the grass looking for his glasses. So I turned and saw then. I picked then up and put them on him and said "Thank you" he said "No, thank you" "Why?" I said "Because if they got lost I would not see. Or see your lovely face "Well" I got up and helped him up and...We heard screaming men yelling saying "There he is, get him! He grabbed me and said "Woodwork". A piece of bark came off the tree. Then he said "Jump" And we jumped on the piece of bark, and we flew so high...I held him tight because I was scared of falling. Then we got into a cave, and it stared to rain. He said, "They won't go on in the rain." He saw me shivering he said "Wool ware!!" and 2 blankets of wool came and covered us "So," he said "How did you get here and what's your name?" "It's Rio."

I said, "Hmm, nice name it means river. And what's your name?" I said. He said "Anthamis it means courage." "Well you sure have a lot of it!! I said then I blushed. He saw I was still cold and he got next to me and kept me warm the rest of the night.

The next day I woke up early before him and looked out the cave, I saw that it had just stopped raining. Then he said "Did you sleep well?" then I said "Yeah, what would say if you came with me? He didn't say a word, and stepped out the cave. I said, "What wrong?" "Well, I don't know, but what I do know is that I got to save this world, and who live in it. Including you... {Blush} I said, "Well then, I'll help you, come on, take me with you!" "Fine, but it won't be pretty" "Life isn't pretty at sometimes. "Fine" "Then Let's Go!!"

Later on that day, while going to the Demonic leader castle, I said to him "So, I have learn to unleash my power is that right?" He said "Yes, everyone and everything has a gift a ...power...to shine and conquer evil, Come on let's practice a little now, since your name means river... let's practice with water. Say Rewil." "Well here we go..." I said "REWIL!!" Just then, I made water appear! "Now, concentration that water and say shard' "Ok, SHARD" The water turned icy and turned into shards of ice and almost hit Anthamis! I said No! And the ice turned back into water. But he was not there I was afraid I killed him. Then I stared to cry. A lovely face should not cry. " I look up and it's him. I didn't kill him! He came down and hugged me and said "Shhhh, clam down!! I'll never leave you" I was still crying so he kissed me to keep me quite, and also I think he liked it. Boy, it felt like a long time. Just our powers merge just for a second and back. We looked at each other; "Wow…"

Later we got to the gate of the Demonic Leader "Well I guess this is it "We got directly transported to the D.L layer. The D.L took me from Anthamis into a giant tube. Full of gel, Buhahahahaha it said "Without your girl your are nothing" It said; He said "That's what you think; Raaaa!!" Boy did they clash; we were just about to lose until.... "It looks like your are tired"... it said. He said "I'm just getting started!! He started to charge. "What?!?! I thought you waster your power?!" it said "Surprise; Rio take care of yourself!" I said "But I thought you said you'll never leave me" I said "I won't I'll always be in your heart; Aaaa Atomic Blast!!" I said "NO!!!.............."

The next thing I know I'm back where I was before I touched the light. I'm walking with my friends saying good-bye. I looked in the alleyway and the light was not there... "Was it all a dream?" So I went home and to bed. The next day at school, all I did was stare out the window until the teacher said; "Good Morning class we have a new student his name is Anthamis." My head jerked his so fast my neck clicked. I couldn't believe it looked just like him. And then the teacher said "Sit next to Rio." The rest of the class he was silent. At lunch he said nothing but then at recess...He grabbed me and said "I did not leave you, I was in your heart! I turned and said then is he dead??" yes he is, and the world is still there alive no trouble at all. We can come and go as we please. As you see I'm alive because of your love, and your are alive because of my love. And where ever you or I may go our power bond is forever linked! I said "I think this is the start of a beautiful life!!" he said. . "You haven't seen the half of it!!"


End file.
